5 Incidents in 5 Days
by Darifica
Summary: Eiri knew, from the moment he started living with Shuichi, that their relationship would turn out to be something of a roller coaster ride, but even he couldn't predict the trouble the boy would cause him, in just 5 days!
1. Monday

**I should be working on my other story, _Deadly Glare_, I know, I know, but I really thought it was about time I uploaded this fic, which has been rotting away, along with some other documents of mine, for quite a long time. Who knows, maybe you people who decide to read it will actually find it a bit funny. I'm hoping to amuse you.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Maki Murakami, which means that I do not own Gravitation.**

**In any case, here you go:**

**

* * *

**

Uesugi Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi had been living together for one year. They had their little 'arguments' from time to time and Eiri would kick Shuichi out. For the last couple of months, they had been getting along quite nicely though. But that was only until one _seemingly_ normal week occurred...

* * *

**~ Day 1: Monday ~**

**

* * *

**

Eiri entered his apartment, taking off his shoes. It had been a long day and he really needed a coffee.. or a cigarette. He paused in the hallway as he heard a strange noise from the inside.

"Shuichi? What are you up to now?" he called out irritably. "Are you-" he stopped as he felt something wet under his feet. He looked down slowly. To his great horror, he found that he had stepped in the middle of a yellow puddle on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, SHUICHI?" he shouted angrily.

A pink-haired boy came running towards him with an overly happy grin on his face.

"YUKIII!" he exclaimed as he glomped the blonde author.

Eiri's eyebrow twitched. Shoving Shuichi off of him, he almost caused said boy to fall into the puddle.

"Tell me, what the he-" Eiri was once again cut off. This time by a.. dog? Yes, a little black/brown puppy with long ears and round eyes ran up to Shuichi and stopped in front of him, sniffing his shorts. Shuichi patted the dog's head lovingly.

"Yuki, this is Rui, Rui, this is Yuki," he introduced his lover and pet calmly.

Eiri closed his eyes, telling himself this wasn't happening. When he opened them again, to his disappointment, Shuichi and Rui were still sitting there on the floor, both looking up at him with equally innocent gazes.

"Yuki..?" Shuichi inquired hesitantly.

"Why.. the.. HELL.. is there a DOG in my apartment? And you better wipe this damned puddle up if you don't want to end up on the streets for the next month, damn brat!" Eiri snapped, eyes glowing with rage.

"But YUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! He looked so adorable, I couldn't just leave him alone! He was abandoned by his owners and just sat there, looking lost, outside of this building! Can't we keep him? Pleeeaaaseeeeeeeee, Yuuukiiiii!" the boy wailed loudly.

The novelist was about to snap once again, when Shuichi suddenly and abruptly stood up.

"Did you say.. puddle?" he questioned and looked down, only then spotting the yellow pool next to the puppy. "RUI! BAD DOG! YOU CAN'T PEE ON THE FLOOR!" he yelled at the now frightened and slightly guilty looking dog, pointing accusingly at the puddle.

Eiri rubbed his temples, feeling a horrible headache approaching as Shuichi's extremely loud voice rang in his ears.

After Shuichi finished lecturing Rui, he ran to fetch a mop. Eiri went to the living room and flopped down onto the couch, glaring at the little animal, which had attempted to befriend him.

"Don't you dare come near me," he threatened, causing Rui to whimper.

Meanwhile, Shuichi cleaned up the stinky puddle. When he was done, he threw the mop into the cabinet he'd taken it from.

Once he reached the living room, he found his lover sleeping peacefully on the couch, with the dog resting on his stomach. The pink-haired singer smiled at the sight and crawled onto the couch, snuggling up next to Eiri and draping the blonde's arm over his shoulders lightly, careful not to wake him up. He fell asleep in the middle of petting Rui's soft fur.

At 1:15 am, Eiri woke up with Shuichi and Rui snuggled up to him on the couch. He was about to shake them off, however, seeing how peaceful and innocent they both looked, he couldn't help but smile and, followed by shaking his head a little at his own, rare behavior, go back to sleep.

After that, Rui had become a member of their tiny family. Eiri had obviously not agreed happily to it, but he hadn't refused either when Shuichi had asked again if they could keep him. He'd just shrugged and said "As long as you don't let him pee on the floor again, you can do as you like. I don't care." Shuichi had been absolutely delighted and almost hugged his lover to death.

Rui was Shuichi's pet most of the time, but he took an obvious liking to Eiri as well.

Although he would rather have died than admitted it, the author secretly_ sort of _liked the 'little pest', as he referred to him as, himself.


	2. Tuesday

**~ Day 2: Tuesday ~**

**

* * *

**

Eiri leaned back in his desk chair and let out a relieved sigh. He had finally finished a chapter for his new novel. Shuichi and Rui were nowhere to be seen, so he assumed they were sleeping.

After one day, he had found out that the puppy could be quite useful sometimes, because when Shuichi was busy shopping things for Rui and taking care of him, he thankfully didn't have time for his lover. Eiri smiled when he thought about it.

He rose up from the chair and walked over to the bathroom. Taking out his toothbrush, he put a click of toothpaste on it and started brushing his teeth.

"_That's odd," _he thought, stopping the motion._ "It tastes sort of.. gross."_

He pulled the toothbrush out and went into the bedroom, where he found his pink-haired lover sleeping next to Rui. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw the dog sleeping in _his_ spot, but he decided to overlook it.. for now.

"Shuichi," he called.

No reaction.

"Shuichi!" he called louder.

Said boy stirred in bed and opened his eyes slowly.

"Mommy?" he mumbled sleepily.

"You didn't use my toothbrush again, did you?" Eiri asked wearily.

"Wha..? No, I didn't.. Why?"

"Then, why does it taste strange?"

"I..," Shuichi paused to hastily sit up straight, a panicked expression covering his features.

Eiri watched him in suspicion.

"_What did he do this time..?"_ he wondered anxiously.

"Umm..," Shuichi gulped and avoided the novelist's gaze. "I was about to brush my teeth, but then I heard Rui whimpering in the kitchen, so I went to check on him. He was hungry, so I fed him, but then I dropped the toothbrush.. in Rui's bowl.. and.. I didn't notice before then that it was.. your toothbrush.. But I did wash it off!" he explained with growing fear, all the while refusing to meet his lover's eyes.

There was a few minutes of silence in the room. The only sound that could be heard was a discreet snoozing, coming from the dog. Eiri kept counting to ten in his head to prevent himself from strangling the pink-haired idiot lover of his. He took a deep, shaky breath before speaking.

"And you didn't tell me this before _now,_ because..?" he questioned behind gritted teeth.

"Uh.. I.. forgot..?" Shuichi said in a pathetically weak tone, seemingly finding his own clasped hands very interesting.

Eiri's eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"You know what this means, right?" he asked, staring directly at the uncomfortable boy.

"I'm.. No, _we're _sleeping on the couch," Shuichi responded doubtlessly, glancing sadly at the sleeping form next to him.

"Yes, now get out. I don't want to see that pest in my bed _ever_ again. Understood?"

"Hai..," the singer confirmed weakly as he picked the clueless dog up in his arms and left the bedroom, looking extremely unhappy.

The novelist did not feel sorry for him in the least. Even as he got changed into pyjamas and went to bed, he was still trying his best to calm down. It wasn't that he was particularly upset with his lover anymore. He had gotten over that, but what made him angry now was the fact that he was beginning to see what dogs found so appealing about dog food. Maybe some of Tohma's insanity was rubbing off on him.


	3. Wednesday

**~ Day 3: Wednesday ~**

**

* * *

**

The novelist was completely worn out. In the morning, he had been forced to appear on a talk show to talk about his career and his.. love life. The anchor woman (A/N: I'm not sure if they call them that or not, but oh well..) had kept asking him things about his pink-haired pop star lover. He could have sworn the woman was a crazy fan girl and he _would_ have pointed it out to her if he hadn't been live on TV, but instead, he had just told her as little details as he could manage to get away with.

At the moment, he was sitting in the middle of a heap of headaches, in other words, Yuki Eiri fan girls. He had to sign autographs and was less than happy about it.

"Oh my GOD! You are sooooooo hot up close, Yuki-sama! Can I have a picture of you?" the redheaded girl who was currently in front of him squealed.

Eiri shook his head with an apologizing smile and said; "No sorry, it wouldn't be fair on the other fans if I only gave one of you a picture and I don't have that many to hand out.."

Inside, he was thinking; _"Piss off already, I need a smoke!"_

The girl looked utterly disappointed, but she didn't say anything more about it. She just accepted the autograph and bid him farewell with a longing look in her eyes. Eiri rolled his and pulled out a cigarette pack as the next girl approached him shyly. Before he could even begin to take out a cigarette, the girl handed over one of his latest novels and looked down with a deep blush.

"Please sign this, Yuki-sama," she said in a painfully quiet tone of voice, which forced the author to strain his ears in order to hear.

"Will do," he replied as he grabbed the book, once again doing his best not to snap.

After signing the novel, he gave it back to the shy girl and waited impatiently for her to go away, which she didn't. She just stood there, hugging the book and looking down. Apparently, she wanted him to say something. He held back a frustrated sigh with great effort.

"Look girl, you should let the other fans have their turn now. The line keeps growing," he said, using the gentlest voice he could muster.

The girl's head finally snapped up and her blush deepened as she realized that she was blocking the line.

"U-umm.. G-gomenasai," she whispered.

Then, she retreated with one last glance at the handsome man.

Eiri rubbed his temple, wondering if it would ever end. Maybe when he became a senile, wrinkly, old man with cancer. Possibly.

After repeatedly writing down his own name on a bunch of books, body parts and posters, he finally got his well-deserved break. He sighed and steered his eyes to the not-so-forgotten box of cancer sticks lying on the tiny table in front of him. With trembling hands, he picked it up and opened it to take out a... pocky? He frowned and emptied the whole box desperately on the table. All of them were pocky. Not one single cigarette. It didn't take much to piss Yuki Eiri off, but this? Let's just say that nobody within the next five hundred meters was able to return home with their hearing intact. Except Eiri of course. He was too busy with thoughts on how to kill a certain pink-haired singer as he cursed the godforsaken world to even hear the incoherent words that passed his own lips.

Luckily, Shuichi's life was saved as the boy went to Hiroshi's place after 'work' and came home to a drunk Eiri, who had, apparently, forgotten everything about pocky and cigarettes. It was evident with the way he kept calling his boyfriend 'baby' and 'chocolate cake'. Shuichi didn't think he wanted to know exactly how he turned into a chocolate cake in the eyes of his lover, but he had a good clue what it was about and it made him shiver, both in horror and excitement, to think of what could come next if Eiri stayed drunk. Unfortunately though, they both fell asleep on the couch before anything happened. Oh well, maybe it was for the best. After all, who ever said that Yuki Eiri was _only _a pervert when drunk? Considering the way Rui had barked, trying to warn Shuichi, he could quite truthfully be a cannibal as well.


	4. Thursday

**~ Day 4: Thursday ~**

* * *

"I'm off then, Yuki!" Shuichi announced cheerfully from the door, but not before biting his lover's ear as a goodbye.

Eiri groaned in response, since he wasn't a morning person. Fortunately, he had a day off from autograph signing and things like that. He could work at his own pace for the entire day and it suited him just fine. He wondered briefly what he had been doing after getting home the day before. The alcohol had had its effects and he couldn't remember a thing. It was likely nothing of importance though, he mused. As long as the apartment hadn't fallen apart, he could probably rest assured that nothing bad would come out of not remembering. With this in mind, the author fell back into dreamless sleep.

He didn't wake up until there was a loud bang on the front door. Thinking that Shuichi had forgotten his key, for the simple reason that he hardly had any guests, he dragged himself out of bed without as much as a glance at the clock. Still in his pyjamas, he opened the door in a daze to let the intruder in and started turning around to walk back into the bedroom, before he heard a cough come from the person standing in the doorway. He finally faced them. To his surprise, it wasn't Shuichi. It was an old lady, and not a very happy-looking one at that. She looked as if she wanted to kill a puppy, which caused Eiri to wonder where Rui could be when he actually needed him.

"Yes? Can I help you with anything?" he questioned irritably, staring coldly at the lady.

She wasn't affected by his cold glare at all. In fact, she took the liberty of glaring back at the novelist, with even more intensity than him.

"I'd like to have a word with the owner of this apartment. Is that you?" she spoke in a shrill voice.

"I am," Eiri stated simply.

"Can I come inside?"

The blonde man hesitated for a brief second, before nodding his head in approval. He wasn't pleased with the intrusion in the least, though, he couldn't just refuse the old lady and as much as he hated to admit it, he was quite curious as to what on earth was her business with him. Thus, he stepped out of the way, gesturing for her to enter, all the while keeping his cold gaze on her.

The woman followed the author into the kitchen, where she seated herself at the kitchen table without asking. This attitude only served to make Eiri even more curious, though, he refused to let that show on his face. He himself took the seat opposite of the lady and waited impatiently for her to start talking, which she did, eventually, after a few moments of participating in a silent glaring contest.

"I would like to discuss the rules of this apartment complex, if you don't mind," she began, quirking an eyebrow in question as her mouth returned to a straight line.

Eiri didn't reply, but instead, he frowned in confusion.

"_What the hell is this hag's problem? I didn't do anything to deserve this, fuck sake!" _

The lady cleared her throat, seeing the silence as a sign to continue; "First of all, my name is Tanaka Kiyomi.. And you are?"

The novelist stared at her in utter disbelief. Had the old hag just asked who _he _was? She didn't recognize him? Well.., that was certainly a new experience since becoming famous. Suddenly, his confusion became a satisfied smirk as he realized that for once, he wouldn't have to deal with a fan telling him how they'd do _anything_ to have this and that. Then again, a wrinkly, old lady wasn't exactly appealing enough to go rivaling his young, stupid, yet delicious lover. He doubted the lady was trying to blackmail him if she didn't even know who he was, unless she was faking. But if she really didn't want sex, money or fame, then what? Discuss rules? And when the fuck was the last time he had broken any stupid rules? He somehow had a hard time believing the woman's words, but decided to play along.

"Yu.. Uesugi Eiri," he responded coldy, still glaring.

"Well then, Uesugi-san, you are aware of agreeing to follow the rules the landowner has set, no?"

"Get to the point, lady," Eiri demanded flatly.

Kiyomi's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the man's disrespect and rudeness.

"As you wish. I was forced to come here repeated times yesterday evening, since I couldn't sleep due to the noise. The pink-haired boy and his friend weren't very polite either. They refused to turn the volume down. I'm assuming those two are your roommates? Well anyway, when I asked for the owner, they simply told me that he wasn't here and shut the door in my face before I had the chance to say anything else. Then, I came back, but the same thing happened again and I hardly got any sleep because of this! Can you imagine the nerves of these youngsters? ..So then.., then, I decided to come back today and here I am," she explained, raising her shrill voice towards the end, causing Eiri to wince.

"_Damn that fucking brat. Wait 'til I get my hands on him..!"_

"And.. What do you suggest I do about that?" he questioned irritably.

"I would like for those two to apologize to me and repay me for my lost sleep. I would also appreciate it if you don't let them have the apartment to themselves again," she replied, sticking her nose out arrogantly as she crossed her arms.

The blonde rubbed the bridge of his nose, resisting the urge to hit the lady with the purse she'd placed on the table when seating herself.

"Look, I don't know how to 'repay you for your lost sleep', but if it's so damn important, then I'll tell the brat to apologize to you. How's that sound?"

Kiyomi opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by shouting and a loud 'bang'.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIII! I FORGOT MY KEYS! HEY HEY! WHY ISN'T THE DOOR LOCKED? ANYWAY, YOU KNOW HIRO RIGHT? RIGHT? HE JUST CALLED ME A BAKA AGAIN FOR FORGETTING MY KEYS, BUT YOU KNOW, IT'S THE FIRST TIME THIS WEEK!"

In a blur, an unknown, pink object raced around the entire apartment, before finally finding his lover in the kitchen with a woman. That's where it stopped and transformed into a person.

"Yuki..? Are you.. cheating on me?" he asked, pitiful tears forming in the corners of his violet eyes.

"Brat, do you think I'm desperate enough to go for a woman who is at least forty years older than me when I can have any slut I want?" the author deadpanned with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Kiyomi didn't seem to pay much attention to the extremely rude comment the blonde man had made, since she was busy boring her own orbs into the violet pair.

"You two are.. together?" she questioned with narrowed eyes, though, it came out more as an accusing statement than a question.

"None of your business, but yeah.., we are. Got a problem with that?" Eiri said, glaring threateningly and daring her to say anything about their relationship.

".. Yes, you're right. It is none of my concern," the lady decided then, breaking the eye contact with Shuichi and once again facing the owner of the apartment.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three for a few moments, until Shuichi's eyes widened and he let out a sound of recognition, pointing rudely at Kiyomi.

"Hey, you! Haven't I seen you somewhere?" he inquired, loud as usual.

"Now that you ask..," Kiyomi began, clearing her throat, eyebrow once again twitching to indicate her irritation. "Does the name Tanaka Kiyomi ring a bell to you, boy?"

The singer put a finger to his chin, thinking.

"Hmm.. Tanaka.. Tanaka...," he mumbled, tapping the finger thoughtfully. "OH! You're that old lady who came by yesterday before me and Sakuma-san went to NG to record a song together, aren't you?"

"That's me," she replied, creasing her nose.

"What was it you wanted again? I forgot," Shuichi questioned awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"I'd like for you and that.. Sakuma, did you say his name was? boy to apologize to me. It's what me and your.. partner agreed to before you showed up," Kiyomi explained.

"Hehe.. Sakuma-san isn't a boy. He's older than 30 and he's my god!"

The woman and author both gave him a look that said "Oh come on."

"But what should we apologize about? I don't get it," he said then, tilting his head innocently.

"I'll repeat myself, since you seem to have forgotten everything," Kiyomi retorted, disgust and annoyance clear in her voice. "Yesterday, I only wanted to get some sleep, since I've been waking up early lately, without being able to fall back asleep for some reason, and today wasn't an exception either. Because of you two refusing to turn the volume down, I only got myself a few hours of sleep. I think I deserve an apology and a promise that you will not do that again."

"Ohh.. I remember now. But you didn't hear us when we said that it's too early to go to bed at 9 pm, so Sakuma-san slammed the door in your face twice! He's not bad though, he was just in a playful mood, so he doesn't have to say sorry!" Shuichi exclaimed protectively, pouting at the suggestion to have his god apologize to anyone.

Eiri, who had been nearly dozing off in boredom, turned to the woman, disbelief written all over his face.

"9 pm? Now listen to me lady, if you live in an apartment complex you can't expect everyone to shut up at your convenience. I would have understood if it was freaking past midnight or something, but 9 pm? Come on, some people, like this baka here, tend to _work _around that time and you're whining about not getting your sleep? Just go home, why don't you?" he growled.

Kiyomi glared coldly at the man, who glared back, involving in another glaring contest. Shuichi sweat dropped, before deciding to ignore the unpleasant mood surrounding the other two.

"Anyway, Sakuma-san came over yesterday with a brilliant idea to do karaoke as warm up before going to NG! Great idea huh? That's Sakuma-san for you! Always so awesome!" the vocalist babbled, eyes shining. "And guess what?" he continued excitedly, not caring about the fact that the other two in the room weren't even paying attention to him. "We're going to record even more songs together today! I'm the happiest person in the world to be singing with Sakuma Ryuichi!" he squealed.

Kiyomi hastily broke the glaring contest, whipping her head towards the pink-haired boy.

"Sakuma _Ryuichi_?" she exclaimed and stood up excitedly, grabbing Shuichi's hands, eyes sparkling in a similar fashion as the boy.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open a second time.

"SHUICHIII! KUMA-CHAN WANTED TO COME PICK YOU UP TOO! IS THAT OKAY?" a childish voice sounded throughout the whole apartment, causing Eiri's head to slump hopelessly on the kitchen table, an exasperated sigh escaping his mouth.

The addressed boy's entire face lit up and he broke out of the grasp, rushing to find his idol, overly excited woman in tow.

"SHU-CHAN! I missed you, na no da!" Ryuichi exclaimed, running over to hug his best friend, who melted as he always did when being close to the man.

"But you know, you didn't tell me you had a doggie! Kuma-chan was really shocked!"

As if on cue, Rui appeared next to Ryuichi, wailing his tail in excitement.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakuma-san! This here is Rui, Rui, this is Sakuma Ryuichi!" Shuichi rambled, once again introducing his pet, but this time to his life-long, godly idol.

"Nice to meet you, Rui!" Ryuichi giggled, reaching down to have Kumagoro pet the dog.

Alright, backing up for some explanations.

You see, these two singers, as you all know, do work for the same company, but the thing is that they don't meet up during daytime, because K won't allow it, for the reason that once they run into each other, they are inseparable and that way they get no job done. However, Tohma and the rest have agreed to let them record some songs together _after _work and they happily agreed of course! But now Ryuichi here is cheating a little by coming early to pick up Shuichi, who just went home to fetch his key, when they are both supposed to be working separately. So that's how it is. Ok, now you can continue.

As she watched them interact, Kiyomi was drooling and her eyes resembled a pair of wrinkly, yet sparkly stars. Her hands were folded together, trembling.

Ryuichi didn't notice the old woman before he broke out of the friendly hug. When he did, he became, if possible, even more energetic than he had already been.

"Shu-chan! Shu-chan! Who's your other friend? She's just standing there!" he squeaked out childishly, jogging up to Kiyomi to stare her right in the face, making her back up a little, blushing heavily.

"Ah.. That's.. umm.. Tanaka-san. She came by yesterday too..," Shuichi explained, looking away from the woman in question, however, she wasn't paying attention to him at all.

"Ohhh! You're that silly dilly woman who wanted to go to bed at 9 pm! Hehehe, it's nice to meet you, I hope we can become really good friends!" Ryuichi giggled, then continued, shoving Kumagoro in her face; "I'm Sakuma Ryuichi, but you can just call me Ryuichi or Ryu-chan! And this is Kumagoro, na no da! I think he likes you!"

Kiyomi looked dazed.

"You're really the real Sakuma Ryuichi?" she asked carefully, hope lacing her voice.

"Yup! Of course I am, na no da!" the famous singer reassured her excitedly, taking her hands into his and making her yelp in surprise.

"Tanaka-san, you're a fan of Sakuma-san too?" Shuichi inquired, running up to the two of them, looking from singer to elder woman.

Kiyomi kept staring dazedly at the man holding her hands.

"Yes.. I mean.. Who isn't?" she managed to whisper.

"That's what I thought too! But can you believe that Yuki doesn't like him at all? Yuki has a really weird taste, but he's still _my _Yuki! Oh, and no offense to you, Sakuma-san, Yuki just doesn't like anything that I like!"

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi yelled, pouting as he let go of Kiyomi's hands and faced his pink-haired friend. "I've told you not to call me Sakuma-san!" he whined, tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes.

"G-Gomenasai.., R-Ryuichi!" Shuichi stammered, holding his hands up defensively.

"It's okay, Shuu!" the older singer giggled, glomping the boy.

Meanwhile, Eiri was sitting with his head resting on the kitchen table, face expressionless. He really wanted to kick all of them out, but he was just so tired.. So, he let himself fall into another dreamless slumber..

He woke up to a loud noise. It sounded like someone killing a cat with a chainsaw. Groaning, the author hauled himself up from the chair and began walking in the direction of the disturbance, in other words, the living room. _"Have those fuckers not gone home yet?"_ he wondered in annoyance.

When he reached his destination, he was in a good mood for a cigarette. Shuichi, Ryuichi and Kiyomi were doing karaoke in the middle of the day.. in _his _apartment and the one singing was.. the old woman. That was the horrible noise he had heard.

"**DOKO NI MO TOMARANAI!  
MITASANAI EMOTION SHIKATO KIMETE OIKOSE YO!  
FURUETERU SHAI NA SEKAI NO NUKE-MICHI O NERATTE!  
TADORITSUKU BASHO E I WANT NEW WORLD!" **she sang, or screamed.

"Oh, Kiyomi-san is good at singing Bad Luck songs too!" Ryuichi complimented cheerfully. Shuichi nodded excitedly. Eiri stared at them as if they'd gone crazy. All he heard was some awful, ear-deafening screaming.., but it surprised him how loud the woman could 'sing'. In any case, listening to the sound of metal scraping against a plate for an hour would have given him less of a headache and therefore, he didn't hesitate to unplug the wire on the karaoke set. It took a few seconds for Kiyomi to register the lack of music, but when she did, she shrugged and began giggling, putting the microphone away, before approaching her idol, who pulled her in for a bear hug.

"YUKI! Why did you do that?" Shuichi demanded.

Eiri shot a death glare at him.

"Are you kidding me, brat? I don't feel that becoming deaf is a good idea."

Shuichi stared at him confusedly, puppy eyes in place, but the blonde man shrugged him off.

"I'm out of cigarettes. I'm gonna go buy some and _you_ are going to get rid of _those two_ while I'm gone. Do you hear me?" he ordered.

The singer nodded sadly.

"Fine, but come back soon, Yuki!" he pleaded, to which he didn't get a better reply than an irritated grunt.

With that, the novelist was off.

He walked down the street to the nearest convenience store, grumbling to himself.

He was actually a bit surprised that he was able to buy his cigarettes without a problem.. Well, the fat woman before him in the line took an awfully long time to pay and to top it of, she gave him a few creepy, suggestive glances, to which he glared coldly, silently ordering her to hurry up. But other than that, he got what he wanted and was able to return to his, hopefully, empty apartment.

Entering the apartment with a sigh, he took a moment to listen to the lovely silence, until Rui came running, barking happily and wailing his tail, to which Eiri put both palms to his face, refusing to look at the dog. Surprisingly, Rui didn't take long to greet the man, but instead ran back to wherever he had come from. Eiri removed his hands from his face, quirking an eyebrow. He wandered into the living room, praying to God that there would be no singers or old women. Fortunately, God heard his prayers.. to some extent. Unfortunately, he hadn't heard the part about old women, considering the fact that there was one sleeping on his sofa.

"_That fucking brat..! I thought I told him to get rid of both of them!"_

Groaning, he walked over to the sofa, cursing his lover for leaving Kiyomi there and for escaping his wrath. Then, he spotted some empty beer cans and a sloppily written note on the table. He picked the piece of paper up and squinted in order to understand what it said.

_Yuki, _

_Me and Sakuma-san are off to NG. Will you take Kiyomi-san to her apartment? I dunno which one it is, but try to get her to tell you, okay? We were going to get her to leave, but she was so drunk! She tried to hit me when I told her to go home.. So.. Onegai Yuki? Love you! Chuu! :3 _

_Your Shuichi_

He crumpled the piece of paper, teeth clenched and eyebrows twitching. Looking at the old woman, he noticed that she was grinning stupidly and drooling.. on his couch.

"Ryuichi-saaan.. Hehehe," she giggled in her sleep, causing Eiri to frown in annoyance.

"_Not one peaceful day since that brat started living here.."_

"Alright, up you go lady," he demanded, roughly taking hold of her arm to haul her up.

Kiyomi slumped in his arms, acting more like a lifeless doll than a human. The author rolled his eyes.

"Hey, wake up already!" he shouted in her ear, loosing what was left of his patience.

The woman's eyes shot open and she stared at the man as if she'd never seen him before.

"Where... Who...?" she mumbled, looking around frantically.

Eiri sighed.

"If you tell me the number of your apartment and give me your key, I'll answer your questions," he reasoned insincerely, rubbing his temple.

The drunk woman mumbled something about a bag in the kitchen. Eiri remembered the bag he had seen before and went to fetch it. Rummaging around inside of it a little, he found what he was looking for. When he went back to the living room, Kiyomi revealed the number of her apartment to be 49.

The reluctant author dragged the half-sleeping, drunk lady back to her apartment, all the while thinking of all the cigarettes he was going to smoke once he got back to his own.

After dumping Kiyomi somewhere on the floor, he returned to where he'd come from, relieved to notice that his pink-haired lover was still out. He smoked a few cigarettes and then threw himself on the couch, attempting to get some more sleep, when, suddenly, the stench reminded him that he was supposed to clean up some of the mess the boy had left. He sat up, reaching for his phone to dial the number to Tohma's cellphone.

"Eiri-san?" a worn-out voice spoke on the other line.

"GET THAT BRAT HERE RIGHT NOW! TELL HIM HE HAS TO CLEAN UP AFTER HIMSELF!" he yelled into the phone, then hung up.

Shortly afterwards, he fell asleep.


	5. Friday

**~ Day 5: Friday ~**

* * *

Eiri woke up to a dog licking his face, wishing he hadn't. Putting the horrible way of waking up aside, he had a long day ahead of him. The day before, he had rested until 8 pm, which was when Shuichi had become bored of cleaning and decided to wake the man up. Having had too much of a headache to argue, he had ignored the singer and closed himself up in his study. Unfortunately though, he hadn't been able to get any work done. Even after taking a few pills, the headache had remained, preventing him from getting his thoughts clear. After two hours of fruitless attempts to formulate a few coherent sentences, he'd given up and gone back to sleep alone on the couch. Hence, he now had a lot of work to do. But it could have been worse, he noted as he sat up and realized that the headache had disappeared. Shuichi was nowhere in sight, luckily. Maybe he would actually get a normal day without disturbances for once? At least he could hope.

He left the couch and went into the bedroom to check whether God was going to have a little bit of mercy on him that day. Sure enough, there was no trace of a pink-haired boy. A relieved sigh escaped the author's mouth as he turned to head into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. For the first time since he'd started living with the energetic brat, he had a calm morning to himself. After drinking his coffee and feeding Rui, he walked over to his study, combing through blond hair with his hand and letting out a yawn.

Still typing away, and only having taken a few short breaks in between, five hours later, Eiri heard a door slam shut, though, he didn't take note of the absence of a loud greeting. Writing felt relaxing, for once. He leaned back in his chair, cigarette in hand, and read through the last few lines. Deciding they would suffice, he continued typing.

Not before half an hour later did the novelist remember that his lover was home.

"_Odd," _he thought, used to being suffocated with hugs, greetings and questions.

That day was very different, not that he minded.., he told himself. Shrugging, he returned his attention to the laptop.

Another few minutes later, he realized that he couldn't control his curiosity anymore. He needed to see what was taking up the pink-haired baka's time. Taking off his glasses, he began heading for the kitchen. That's when he smelled something.., something.. burnt? He walked faster.

The first thing he saw upon entering the kitchen was Shuichi's back. He watched the boy open the oven to find a completely black, dry.. thing, which kind of resembled a cake. The author wrinkled his nose, looking around in horror. The kitchen was a complete mess, dough covering the walls and the floor. He sighed heavily, eyebrow twitching. That's what he got for a 'normal' day. The only, tiny bit of comfort he had was that the puppy was nowhere to be seen and most probably sleeping somewhere.

"Shuichi.. What the hell did you do..?" he grumbled, gritting his teeth.

The addressed boy tensed noticeably, turning around slowly with 'cake' in hands.

"Yuki.. I'm- I'm sorry, I..," he mumbled, staring at his lover, terrified. "I.. just wanted to bake you a cake, but look!" he exclaimed helplessly, motioning at the burnt object.

"No, you look, I want you to clean this room up right now," Eiri demanded coldly, turning to leave, only to stop when he heard sobbing.

He looked at the pitiful boy from the corner of his eye, seeing him slouch on a kitchen chair, still holding onto the cake. Cursing inwardly, he figured he had to comfort the boy somehow. He crouched on the floor in front of Shuichi, staring awkwardly as tears fell from violet eyes.

"I really..," the singer sniffled, "..wanted it to turn out g-good.."

Eiri ruffled his hair, gaze softening.

"Don't worry about it, baka. I don't even like sweets," he said.

Shuichi looked at him with wet eyes, lips trembling.

"Honto..?" he questioned hopefully.

The blonde gave him a slight smile, wiping the tears away as he set the burnt cake aside.

"That's what I just said, baka."

"Yuki!" the boy shouted happily, throwing his arms around the man.

Eiri, who was more than used to his lover's behaviour, shook his head a little, still smiling, as he returned the hug. They stayed that way until Shuichi calmed down.


	6. And Then Comes

**~ ... And Then Comes ... ~**

**

* * *

**

"Shuichi?" the author spoke after a moment of silence.

"Hm? What is it, Yuki?"

"You know, you've been a very bad boy this week," the man purred into the boy's ear.

Shuichi gulped, a shiver running down his spine.

"H-Hai.. I guess I have...," he replied unsteadily.

Eiri broke out of the hug, smirking as he stared into his lover's eyes.

"Punishment time," he whispered huskily, easily picking the boy up in his arms, as if he weighed no more than one of his shortest novels.

Carrying the pink-haired singer into the bedroom princess-style, he was pleased to see violet eyes sparkle and those feminine lips once again tremble, though, this time in anticipation.

A few chains, whips, spankings and orgasms later, the satisfied novelist slipped into a peaceful slumber, as did the exhausted boy in his arms.

The blond man felt a lot more at ease than he had been in a long time when he woke up later that evening. Attempting to pull his warm lover closer, he kept his tired eyes shut as he reached out to touch the soft surface lying next to him, assuming it was Shuichi's hair. In a rare, affectionate moment, he stroked the top of the boy's head. It felt.. different, somehow. And when had the brat started making such strange mewling noises? Eiri frowned. As he finally opened his eyes, his face was met with a wet dog tongue. He sat up abruptly, looking around. To the author's misfortune, Shuichi was not present, but his puppy was. Realizing he had actually touched the little pest called Rui of own free will, Eiri groaned loudly. He flopped back down onto the mattress, hands covering his face.

"SHUICHIIIIII!"

* * *

**~ The End ~**

**_

* * *

_**

**Whatever possessed me to write this little story, I do not know. I suppose I just felt like writing something ****Gravitation related for no particular reason and I wanted the concept to be 5 incidents in 5 days, so it became this. **

**At first, I intended to make it into 1 long one shot, but it became a little too long, which was why I thought it would be better to split it up into 6 chappies.**

**I suppose that Shuichi technically could be seen more as a young _man_ than as a _boy_, but he acts so childish that describing him as a man just doesn't feel quite right. **

**So, what did you think? Was it even _remotely_ funny? **

**I don't know what else to say, just that I'm obviously hoping for reviews. I decided that I won't _beg_ or try to _force_ anyone to review, but I'd seriously _really_ appreciate some feedback. It's up to you.**

**Ja ne! ^_^ **


End file.
